


A Little Late

by CabbageLord



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Also posted this on my tumblr, Dbs manga?, F/M, Gochi - Freeform, Haha im sorry whats dbs, Just a little salty you know, Nahhhhh man Im okay, Never heard of that, Nono guys im fine, Toyotaro you shit, have some fluff I guess?, i dont know, is this fluff?, son family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageLord/pseuds/CabbageLord
Summary: Nahhh man fuck Toyotaro.Here's my take on what really happened when Gohan was born.





	A Little Late

**Author's Note:**

> It's one thing to imply Goku has never kissed anyone before. It's another to make Goku not look remorseful when mentioning not being there for his second sons birth because he was dead.
> 
> But.
> 
> But saying that Goku was not there for Gohan's birth, that he showed up and Gohan was there one day?  
> Nahnah Toyotaro you got me fucked up

Lately, Chi-Chi had been looking much more frail and weak. Already 9 months and she can’t really do much with that child growing in her belly. To say Goku was worried was an understatement. But even he couldn’t think of a strong enough word to explain how he felt.

Ox King had been staying over a lot more as well, taking care of things Goku couldn’t manage. Goku was thankful for that. Because of that, he had been sticking for always finding more firewood, fishing, and shopping for basic necessities.

Even now, Goku is still shocked to know the fact that there is an honest to god child growing inside of Chi-Chi. At first, he thought maybe she had been putting on a couple pounds (and even if she had, Goku wouldn’t have cared. He would have still thought she was beautiful), but after getting smacked and having a strict talking to, he found out it’s all from their love making. But alas, that information always slipped his mind. However, Chi-Chi didn’t mind explaining it to him again.

On this particular day, leaving Ox King and a couple home doctors with his wife, Goku had gone out farther into the woods around their house to find bigger trees to take down, and, hopefully, more pretty flowers to take home to Chi-Chi. Seeing her smile always made his day, and considering the state she was in, she deserved every bit of happiness he could offer her. 

While in the process of taking down a rather large oak tree, Goku had come to a sudden halt. Whenever he goes out, he always made sure to stay close enough to feel Chi-Chi’s energy. Whenever there was a spike or drop in her energy, Goku always ran home to check up on her. On this day, her energy had started going all over the place. 

Without a second though, Goku had turned and ran, cursing himself for going out so much farther than usual. Every obstacle that appeared in his way made him all the more agitated. It was as if the woods didn’t want him going home!

But, he eventually did make it out, and, just when he caught sight of his home in the distance, Goku felt a new energy. It was…smaller than everyone else’s. Smaller, but there and stable. Goku had to pause for a moment to comprehend it before his mind had caught up with him, and he all but crashed into his house when realizing what had happened.

Completely avoiding everything else, Goku ran into the bedroom he and Chi-Chi shared. There, laying in bed, sweating and looking oh so tired, was Chi-Chi, face flushed and hair cascading down her shoulders. In her arms, was the tiniest little human Goku had ever seen. 

He stumbled forward, falling to his knees once he reached the bed. The voices of Ox King and the doctors were ignored as Goku stared in awe at the child- his son- being held in his wife’s arms. Alive, and healthy, with a little monkey tail wrapped securely around Chi-Chi’s wrist.

Later on, Chi-Chi would tell him that she wasn’t upset for him missing Gohan’s birth. Seeing him looking so frazzled and worried had been enough to make her heart swell in happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuckin hell
> 
> I also posted this on my Tumblr so come say hi over there @protectcabba2k  
> If you wanna say hi as well on Twitter, find me @CabbageLord1


End file.
